


Sherlock, John, Macarena

by thoroughlysherlocked



Series: Two Characters and a Word walk into a bar... [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, It's an experiment!, It's for a case!, M/M, dance lessons, macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlysherlocked/pseuds/thoroughlysherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Sherlock must learn, and John is the only one who can teach him!</p><p>Super-mini-ficlet based on the title prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock, John, Macarena

“John, I need your help.”

“You what?!”

“Ugh, don’t make me repeat myself, you heard perfectly well.”

“Ok, ok, what needs doing?”

“I have to infiltrate a wedding reception tonight and from what I have gleaned so far about the suspect she is NOT what is referred to as a wallflower…”

“…”

“…”

“… Oh for gods sake John I need you to teach me how to dance.”

…

…

…

“Will you stop bloody giggling John, Lives are at stake here!”

“I know! John gasped, “I know but…oh god….just seeing you… HEYYY MACARENA”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the giggling heap of manchild in the middle of the floor. He would just have to practice alone.


End file.
